


Leche de amapola

by Dom_M



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom_M/pseuds/Dom_M
Summary: Loki sufrió el rechazo de su hermano luego de qué ambos mantuvieran una corta relación, esto le afectó incluso sabiendo qué no había futuro justo para ellos al no ser destinados.El dios viajará a Midgar para huir de todo rastro de dolor existente, en cambio obtendrá a un joven y entusiasta admirador.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 5





	1. Loki Laufeyson

Ardía como una puñalada constante, su lado Aesir fue el único culpable, de ello se había tratado de convencer pues no se imaginó que el bajar la guardia un leve instante lo heriría tanto. Y vaya qué dolía. Antes de cruzar esa línea con el más alto, había pensado que el amor era algo innecesario, que podías elegir si corresponder o no, que si se sentía mal un rechazo, pasaría rápido y al cabo de unos días, quizás semanas, estaría completamente bien al igual que antes, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de los meses qué pasaron desde qué este le abandonó, llevándose parte de su corazón en el transcurso y el sentimiento seguía sin ser borrado.

Aún podía escuchar el ronco cántico desde el interior de la habitación qué una vez compartieron y su dulce acento al llamarle _hermano_ , quizá esto último pudo seguir presenciandolo, solo que ya no habría calidez que le envolviera a los segundos. Vaya que se habían arruinado, pero la culpa recaía en él mismo, pues en el fondo sabía qué no eran destinados.

Se levantó de la cama, envuelto en varias sábanas de seda opaca, el cuerpo le dolía dado que había estado ocupado tratando de distraerse, la magia era lo único que le confortaba ahora, esta era capaz de hacerlo sentirse vivo o siquiera útil para otra cosa qué no fuera causar caos. Sus pupilas viajaron de la nada a los nudillos para observar cada pequeño raspón y quemadura parte de su trabajo duro, esto no le importó a pesar de ser conocido por sus aires de diva.

Salió de sus aposentos y como si fuera ya una broma cruel, su infortunio incrementó al toparse con dicho sujeto, este emanaba un aroma sofocante a chocolate y picor, clara muestra de su celo y el castaño sujetándolo posesivo a su lado lo confirmaba. Sonrió mientras se tambaleaba discretamente al otro extremo del pasillo, vaya que Thor era insensible puesto que no era sencillo controlarse al ver a la persona que amaba en tal estado y saber que otro sería su alivio.

– Así qué de ustedes provenía ese aroma tan vulgarmente pesado. No esperaba menos de Thor pero ¿Tony? No me hagas terminar de perderte el respeto, si es qué alguna vez me nació.– Recobró la postura como pudo antes de que el par a su costado tomara cuenta del estado en que le habían colocado. Odiaba verse débil pero al menos su lengua sacó un gruñido de molestia por parte del hombre de hierro.

– Compórtate a la altura de la corona por una vez en tu vida.– Soltó el rubio sin modificar la rapidez de sus pasos, demasiado distraído en cada pequeña sensación qué cruzaba por su cuerpo a causa de la cercanía de su pareja cómo para detenerse a tratar de remediar asperezas con el embustero.

Loki se evitó reclamar el no ser llamado _hermano_ y aumentó la rapidez en sus pasos, si hubiera hecho lo anterior se estaría replicando ahora por lo estúpido e infantil que sonaría, mas ya se cobraría el insulto respecto a su comportamiento.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al jardín, su lugar favorito en la galaxia quizá. Ahí tomó asiento en la tercera banca a su izquierda, dónde Frigga y él se sentaban a charlar incluso durante horas cuando niño. Se cuestionó el porqué permanecer dónde no le querían, el orgullo fue la única respuesta un tanto valida, pero no lo suficiente.

Suspiró al sentirse sobrepasado con la situación, necesitaba desaparecer, alejarse incluso de sí mismo si era posible. Se planteó ir a Midgar, el hogar de los amados amigos de el rubio puesto qué no estaría mal crear un par de disturbios, sacarle el buen humor a ese idiota o tratar de pasar desapercibido y encontrar la paz qué se merecía.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo para Loki

En el centro de New York, el azabache bebía café mientras un pequeño hilo de magia verde le ayudaba a cambiar la página del libro qué leía al compás, despreocupado por todo a su alrededor, disfrutando la paz qué solo la indiferencia le permitió crear.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde su huída de Asgard, y no es cómo si alguien lo buscara, sino qué se reprochaba su cobardía por no soportar más el compartir mundo con el dios del trueno.

Suspiró al ver su taza vacía pues sabía la rutina qué seguía. Cerró aquel libro y se dirigió a la salida, comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos en dirección a su apartamento, este se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su paradero, en un edificio alto y algo extravagante cómo varios de sus gustos. 

Faltaban unos metros más para llegar a su destino pero en tan solo un descuidado parpadeo se vió en el suelo, siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de un joven qué para su pensar, no rebasaba los 15 años midgardianos.

\- Tienes tres segundos para quitarte de encima, claro, si aprecias tu cabeza. - A pesar de su clara amenaza, la voz del embustero salió de manera suave, calma, cómo si no estuviera irritado después del impacto.

El bulto causante de aquel tropiezo, era un joven castaño, este vestía una polera blanca con un intento de chiste sobre química estampado en ella, además de una gran mochila de la qué sobresalía un guante rojo con delgadas líneas negras entrelazadas. 

\- ¡Lo lamentó! Tenía prisa y... U-usted es...- Trataba de excusarse a la vez qué se levantaba y ofrecía una mano al adverso, más tras posar su atención en los finos rasgos del rostro qué tenía al frente, pudo recordar al ser con ropas extrañas causante de gran destrucción en años pasados, cómo efecto siguiente, se dibujó en él un semblante molesto y algo atemorizado.

\- Soy Loki Laufeyson, ¿Es necesaria esa reacción? Incluso Stark me mira con más irrelevancia de la qué tú me das.- La torpeza ajena se le notaba incluso en la voz según el pensamiento del mayor, este había limpiado sus ropas con tan solo un chasquido y ahora miraba con diversión a su acompañante.

-¿Sabes quién soy? No, espera, eso no importa, ¡Deberías estar en la cárcel!- Su confusión y nerviosismo daban acto de presencia con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, eso llenó de curiosidad al ojiverde pues quizá, había encontrado un medio para acabar con su infinito aburrimiento.

\- Puedo escucharte perfectamente Parker, tus gritos no me ayudan a pasar desapercibido. Contestaré tus dudas en mi apartamento, si es qué puedes seguirme el paso.- Tal y como si fuera una simple ilusión, el dios desapareció de la vista de todo aquel a su alrededor, incluyendo la del más bajo quién al darse cuenta, corrió en dirección a los pequeños rastros de magia qué le había regalado cómo pistas para su temprano encuentro.

Cuando Peter logró llegar a la puerta correcta, el azabache ya había colocado dos copas sobre la pequeña mesa qué adornaba su sala, en ellas reposaba vino para él y sidra sin alcohol para su peculiar visita. El menor vaciló un poco antes de entrar al lugar, se sentía al igual que un infante a punto de hacer una travesura, quizá por el hecho de qué ese hombre tan refinado y amable era en realidad el culpable de innumerables muertes y desastres.

– Entonces, ¿Harás una pregunta o solo seguirás viéndome?– Sus ojos yacían cerrados al tiempo que tomaba la copa para dar un primer sorbo. No deseaba crear contacto visual con el otro más estaba satisfecho pues apostaría todas sus joyas a qué las mejillas de este se habían colorado hasta verse escarlatas.


	3. Peligro.

Aquellos dos se habían pasado la tarde charlando. Loki no tuvo problema alguno en compartir información de los nueve mundos con el muchacho ya qué a diferencia de lo qué pensó en un principio, este no pidió explicaciones de sus antiguas tretas, en cambio abandono la actitud arisca del principio para regalar una mirada llena de admiración al dios.

Pasaban las diez cuando Peter miró el reloj y se levantó de su silla algo apresurado, disculpándose con el ajeno para después salir corriendo seguramente al lado de su tía May. Esos encuentros casuales se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes sin qué ninguno se lo propusiera, simplemente habían enbonado a la perfección para el otro.

El azabache, al ser más de pensamientos fríos, se llenó de cólera al percibir una extraña calidez en su pecho, no sabía exactamente de qué tipo pero si cuánto daño podría sufrir si no paraba. Se maldijo más de una vez, incluso desató su ira con los finos muebles qué ocupaban su hogar, pero nada pareció funcionar.

Al pasar un par de semanas, la mirada de Peter carecía de vida y su distracción era por lo más visible. Este se hallaba sentado en la orilla del techo de un gran edificio con su característico traje rojo y azul ayudándole a ocultar su identidad. Se sentía solo desde qué Stark se había ido y culpable por el hecho de qué Loki no le recibía más en su morada, esto último sin una explicación coherente más allá del "eres una molestia".

–Te vez terrible.– Comentó en tono cómico un hombre de voz ronca a su espalda, este poseía un sutil aroma a mar, el castaño le reconoció enseguida y esbozó un suspiro de desgano.

–¿Molestarme es parte de tu trabajo de villano? No tengo ganas de perseguir viejos dramáticos, por favor no me hagas hacerlo. –Quentín había tomado asiento a un lado de él mientras se quejaba.

–Sabes, no tienes qué ser tan insensible, hoy he venido a consolarte no a pelear.– Se tomó el pecho fingiendo dolor, aunque en el fondo se había ofendido por el "viejo" qué el otro utilizó para hacerle nombrar.

–¿Consolarme? Estoy perfectamente y aunque no fuera así, serías la última persona a quién se lo diría.– Peter mantenía el seño fruncido más comenzaba a prestar atención a la persona a su frente.

–Oh, entonces es un asunto paternal, ¿Me equivoco?

–¿¡Qué!?, ¡Nunca lo miré cómo a un padre!– Sin darse cuenta se había exaltado y quitado la máscara (hipotéticamente) en el proceso.

–En serio no sé cómo no descubrieron tu identidad antes, eres tan fácil de leer.– Se burló antes de seguir.

–Entonces estamos enamorados de un hombre mayor, wow, Spider-Man rompiendo estereotipos.– Levantó las cejas para dar un efecto más dramático a su reacción.

–Ya dije qué no hablaré de esto contigo...–Su voz salió más apagada y algo incrédula. La palabra "amor" no le hacía sentir cómodo o convencido. Suspiró con claro pesar, pensaba qué al estar en un lugar pacífico se le aclararía la mente, más las suaves corrientes de aire parecían pasar de largo y dejarlo sin aliento. En ese momento, una estruendosa explosión a su espalda le hizo levantarse de un brinco y recriminar al hombre qué le acompañaba.

–¡Beck, dijiste qué no hacías nada malo!– Soltó fuerte pero el ilusionista ya había salido de su rango de visión.

– Corrección, dije qué no pelaríamos. En cuanto a tu enamorado, ve y enfrentalo, ¿O acaso tienes miedo?– Apareció atrás del héroe por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a perderse entre la espesa noche. El castaño maldijo al aire, deseando romper cada pecera existente en el universo mientras se apresuraba al lugar dónde se escuchó anteriormente tal conmoción.

Cuándo se vió libre de responsabilidades, una idea cruzó por su mente. Puede qué Beck tuviera algo de razón, y si bien insistió tanto a Tony para qué fuera su mentor, también sería capaz de hacer qué Loki cambiará de opinión en cuanto a tenerlo de compañía o cómo mínimo le diera una razón más clara del porqué su repentino enojo.

Ya era pasada la media noche y el jóven se había balanceado por los edificios hasta llegar a la terraza del apartamento dónde residía el embustero, ahí tocó más de una vez la puerta de vidrio buscando llamar la atención del dueño. Loki, se había pasado despierto hasta esa hora, tratando de matar su aburrimiento con uno de los libros qué se llevó consigo desde Asgard. 

– Ni siquiera debería preguntar qué haces aquí, mocoso.– El azabache se resignó a dejar pasar al intruso para después masajear su entrecejo, tratando de calmar su molestia.

– Solo quiero saber qué hice mal, ¿Es cuestión de dioses alejar a todo aquel qué se le acerque o esto es genuino del dios de las mentiras?– Quizá no debió alzar tanto su tono de voz, quizá no debió abalanzarse al cuerpo ajeno y tomarle por los hombros con evidente desesperación, pero así ocurrió y no podría culparle sí este lo tiraba por la ventana en respuesta.

– Te tomas demasiadas libertades por un par de semanas "conociéndome" ¿En verdad quieres saber porqué te alejé? Te estaba haciendo un favor, estúpida e ingenua criatura.– El hombre llegó al límite de su paciencia y se podía apreciar en el pesado aroma de sus feromonas de alfa trabajando para debilitar la anatomía adversa. En instantes, el más bajo recordó su posición cómo omega al verse en el suelo, de rodillas y tratando de tomar aire con dificultad.

Loki, pateó el pecho de este para qué terminara de caer, se incó a un lado suyo y resopló al verle sufrir, no sentiría apatía, no debía, ello volvería todo más problematico. Observó su rostro, este había tomado un color rojo acorde con su temperatura y por alguna razón se llenó de satisfacción.

– ¿Enserio solo esperabas esto? ¿Maltratarme un poco y esperar qué saliera huyendo?– Insistió Peter cómo si su situación no fuera ya peligrosa.

–Oh, claro qué no. Espero hacer de ti lo qué me plazca y después, si sigues con vida, reír al verte correr, o arrastrarte, no lo sé.– Apretó sus suaves mejillas al compás qué hablaba, odiaba el aura etérea qué poseía el adolescente, le frustraba, no lo entendía.

Su diestra viajó del rostro al dorso, apreciando cada pequeño detalle del ajustado traje rojo, un poco divertido por lo ridículo del mismo. 

– Debes ser demasiado idiota cómo para entrar al refugio de un alfa evidentemente más fuerte qué tu, ¿Qué creerías qué lograrías? Mírame, no te podrías dar una idea de la clase de mounstro qué soy.– Continuó al ver qué su treta funcionaba. Peter había comenzado a temblar y de sus ojos se desbordaban cálidas lágrimas cristalinas.

– Basta.– Articuló con pesar.

–Descuida, te dejaré ir luego qué aprendas tu lección. – Dicho esto, tomó por los cabellos al menor y lo arrastró al sofá más cercano, le arrojó ahí para colocarse encima suyo y sin aviso previo robarle una vez más el aliento con un beso violento, rápido y doloroso tras morder repetidas veces sus labios, no conforme hasta poder saborear el metal característico del líquido vital. El azabache se separó unos centímetros del cuerpo ajeno para observar su obra, no era mucho más pensó qué eso bastaría para qué no se repitiera tal encuentro.

– Algo en ti me llama, por eso necesitas alejarte, de lo contrario la próxima vez no me detendré con tan poco. –No sabía de dónde había salido esa sinceridad qué no mostraba a menudo, tal vez por el hecho de qué el omega caminaba a la salida entre sollozos y maldiciones después de haberlo empujado lejos.

–Te odio.– Fue lo último qué alcanzó a escuchar del otro antes de qué la puerta se cerrara. Fue ahí cuando el azabache se tiró al suelo y miró con frustración el bulto palpitando entre sus piernas, se negaba a admitirlo pero las reacciones de su cuerpo le llenaban de terror, no deseaba verse enamorado una vez más.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cristales bañados en vino caían con gracia desde un extremo de la habitación principal del dios. Loki comenzaba a quedarse sin cosas qué lanzar y es qué su corazón no había dejado de doler desde qué escuchó ese _"Te odio"_ por parte del joven midgardiano.

Sus días se volvieron más largos y tortuosos, no lo entendía, nunca antes había sentido tanto la carencia de alguien.

_"Destino..."_

Tan pronto cómo esa idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza una copa más se vió destruída. Entendía bien qué las probabilidades de qué ese mocoso fuera su destinado eran altas, eso lo tuvo claro después de agudizar sus sentidos con cada roce del adverso al qué fue expuesto.

No existen finales felices para seres cómo el dios de las mentiras y al tratar de forzar la historia, cambiarla, podría arrastrar al menor a su miseria.

Mientras tanto, Peter había tratado de volver a su rutina, más claro, los recuerdos del azabache se negaban a abandonar su mente y partes de su cuerpo, en especial sus labios. Las ligeras heridas en su anatomía se habían desvanecido casi inmediatamente, luego del qué fue su último encuentro con el hombre hasta el momento, pero ese fue el menor daño causado aquel día.

–Otra vez estás distraído, ¿No es así?– Su regordete amigo le devolvió a la realidad. Ned le había estado hablando los pasados diez minutos sin poder captar su atención hasta qué atinó a golpear su hombro con algo de fuerza, obviamente estaba cansado de la situación qué ya había acabado en rutina las últimas semanas.

–Lo lamento, ¿Qué me decías?– Peter parpadeó un par de veces mientras recobraba la postura en el medio del gimnasio dónde se suponía estaban entrenando por órdenes del docente a cargo.

Ned solo suspiró y con un simple gesto hizo ver al arácnido qué debía seguir con los estiramientos.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, el jóven se despidió de su grupo de amigos y caminó con paso lento hacía las calles más olvidadas de New York, buscando un lugar dónde cambiar sus ropas por el traje característico del héroe.

–Me rindo, admito mi derrota.– Una voz conocida hizo presencia a distancia más lo suficientemente clara para qué el omega se pusiera en alerta.

_"Loki"_

Pensó y acertó.

–He perdido totalmente y lo humillante es qué no necesitaste el siquiera intentarlo.–Exclamó el mayor.

–No lo comprendo.– Elevó la voz mientras levantaba el rostro al no saber exactamente hacía dónde fijar su vista, igualmente trató de ignorar la idea de estar perdiendo poco a poco la razón, su corazón le gritaba qué no era una simple ilusión.

–Acompáñame, buscaré un sitio dónde podamos hablar con más calma.– Por fin dejó qué el otro lo viera. Ahora estaba a tan solo unos metros del menor, chocando sus pupilas con las adversas sin ninguna vacilación aún cuándo sus ojos lucían tan cansados, algo rojizos y demás por la falta de sueño. Peter, al notar esto, no pudo negarse aún sí no deseaba realmente cruzar palabra.

_"Eres tan perceptivo con los demás pero no contigo, Loki"_

El azabache recordó las palabras de su madre al compás qué caminaba. Cada pensamiento bueno o malo lo mantenía distante a la compañía del ajeno, tanto qué si el otro hubiera decidido abandonarlo no se hubiera dado cuenta alguna hasta después. Al llegar a una pequeña cafetería, casualmente la qué solía frecuentar, entró, ahí tomó asiento y esperó a qué Peter hiciera lo mismo, ordenó un par de bebidas para ambos y dedicó su atención a la nada cómo si tratara de ganar el tiempo qué no le sería dado por mucho.

–Hace unos minutos dijo algo extraño. Habló de una derrota, realmente no entendí a qué se refería.– El omega decidió romper con aquel silencio incómodo. Su voz salió suave, baja, temerosa.

–Eres un niño, no estoy seguro de qué entiendas la gravedad de todo esto, lo qué podría llegar a desembocar en tu futuro una relación conmigo.– Por fin los iris verdosos quedaron a la vista del ajeno.

–Te amo Peter y deseo ser egoísta con mis deseos.– Loki, sin estar seguro en totalidad, soltó un compromiso a la ligera aún comprendiendo la magnitud de los daños qué podría ocasionar.

–Usted...¿Porqué?– El menor estaba lleno de dudas, dolor y amor incondicional por el dios. Su rostro se tornó escarlata al igual qué sus labios, estos también temblaban con cada palabra qué intentaba articular en respuesta.

–No te dejaré huír.– Insistió el asgardiano al ver el pánico qué reflejaba su acompañante.

–Yo también lo amo señor Loki...– Sin ánimos de pensar, se levantó de su asiento y tomó posesión de los labios adversos en un desesperado beso qué probablemente sorprendió a más de uno en ese lugar, cosa qué, claramente no importó a ninguno de los enamorados.

El alfa no correspondió el anhelado gesto, tampoco lo detuvo, sencillamente se dejó hacer a manos del otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde qué comenzó a salir con el joven midgardiano. Poco a poco perdió la costumbre de llamarse idiota a sí mismo por su impulsiva decisión y comenzó a sencillamente disfrutar de los placenteros pero fugaces días al lado del otro. Una vida humana es solo el suspiro de un dios. Loki incluso pensaba qué en un par de décadas olvidaría el rostro de Peter y todo lo que el lazo aún inexistente conllevaría. 

–Peter, ¿acaso tú..?–Se encontraban recostados uno al lado del otro. El azabache recién regresaba de sus pensamientos, el aroma dulce del Omega le hizo volver al momento. El menor no dijo nada, solo pegó más el cuerpo al adverso, aún sabiendo que esa acción se vería infantil o incluso provocativa.

–Tus inhibidores, ¿Dónde están?– Loki intentó abandonar la cama, pero, por el agarre ajeno solo logró sentarse en ella dejándose ver ansioso y algo molesto por lo que el otro trataba.

–No los quiero, hoy no.– Su voz sonó rara a los oídos del asgardiano. No la había escuchado hasta ese momento. Su alfa comenzaba a reaccionar ante el aroma envolvente en la habitación y, para Loki era difícil el tranquilizarse aún siendo un dios. 

–Sabes perfectamente porqué no podemos, es peligroso, para tí.– Sus palabras comenzaban a tomar un tono vacilante mientras sus pupilas seguían los movimientos del castaño qué intentaba escalar sobre su cuerpo hasta detenerse sobre su pelvis.

–Soy un adulto, sé lo qué hago.– ¿Estaba molesto con él? Loki lo miró ahora algo divertido, el joven pocas veces iba contra sus órdenes.

Ahora estaba atento a las acciones contrarias. Peter había estado ocultando el rostro en todo momento, Loki se preguntaba el porqué de ello pues parecía no tener vergüenza en desvestirse y frotarse descaradamente en él. Está vez lo dejaría pasar, se haría sumiso en cierta forma a sus impulsos.

–Te ayudaré, ¿Bien?– El hilo de su voz era grave pero tranquilizante. Tensó ambas palmas un par de segundos, después dejó ver la falta de prendas inferiores en ambos, ahora podría disfrutar de la elevada temperatura en el cuerpo del castaño.

El omega soltó un gemido tras otro, le encantaba el contraste frío del miembro adverso friccionar con el suyo, además, estaba felíz de saber que no era el único tan excitado por la situación. Pero ya no deseaba simples roces, necesitaba ser invadido por el otro así qué elevó las caderas lo más qué el fuerte agarre de las manos ajenas sobre su cintura le permitieron, posicionó la erección ajena en su entrada y con un sutil pero rápido impulso se penetró, haciendo al dios gruñir tan alto cómo él. El placer le ganó al dolor, Peter no esperó mucho para empezar a moverse, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Loki, sin darse cuenta enterró sus largas uñas en los costados de su amante para hacerlo ir más profundo cada vez, satisfaciendo a su caprichoso cuerpo. Cada uno estaba siendo egoísta en cierto modo, tenían en mente a cada segundo el amor proliferado hacía el otro más su prioridad más qué ser dulces esa tarde, fue mostrar un nuevo lado suyo, uno más primitivo.

Al día siguiente Loki observó con orgullo y algo de vergüenza el resultado de sus acciones. Le costaría toda la mañana limpiar el lugar si no utilizaba magia, y no debía sí deseaba seguir "perdido" en Midgard. Un suave quejido se hizo presente en la habitación, rompiendo con el silencio en el qué había permanecido, a su lado, el lindo trasero de Peter le saludaba. Seguramente habría conseguido muchas marcas de recuerdo sí el joven no sanara rápido, lo contrario a él qué se removió algo incómodo por los arañazos en su espalda.

–Buenos días señor Loki.– Por fin abrió los ojos un muy cansado héroe qué sonrió al compás de sus palabras.

–¿Seguirás llamándome "señor" aún después de esto?– El índice izquierdo del más alto viajó a la nuca adversa, ahí acarició con suavidad la marca casi completamente cicatrizada qué ganó horas antes al crear el enlace para ambos.

–¿Daddy?

– Aún puedo apuñalarte.

–...

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento el poco orden en mi presentación pero soy nueva en la plataforma.


End file.
